elkloriafandomcom-20200214-history
Khioneus Nevula
Khioneus Nevula, usually called Khi, is one of the protagonists of the Elkloria series and is the first book's first person viewpoint. Appearance Khi has brown hair with gold streaks in it in his Vhestibulian form and red hair with gold streaks in his Usifian form. His eyes are bright purple in both forms, which he thinks is somewhat weird. He seems to have a somewhat innocent look and is described to be handsome by Nessa, though he does not seem to acknowledge how handsome he is. He has dimples in his cheeks and somewhat pointed ears. He doesn't seem to care very much for his appearance. In Elkloria he usually wears Neurazian garments, which appear similar to kimonos, but shorter, and flaring pants. On Earth, he wears casual clothing, usually with a coat, hat and gloves, because it is cold in the winter where he comes from, Truckee. In his Dragon form, he is pearlescent white with light blue horns and a dark blue "mane." He wears an extra sheathe of scales on his body which is the dragon version of clothes. In his Magemotican form he appears much bigger than he was originally and has white skin and silver hair. He wears a toga as his original clothes are burned by the energy released by the transformation. His eyes glow brightly and he now has a pair of angelic wings as well as a long glowing tail. His ears are far more pointed and his fingers are longer and thinner. Personality Khi is shown to be overly sweet, not wanting to say or even think mean things about others. He always wants to help others and seems to be unable to stop himself from helping someone who seems to be in a state of weakness. He is also very trusting, and this is a bad thing as shown by Angeline. He does not seem to understand others' feelings at times, considering himself apathetic, and has a somewhat low opinion of himself. In his Semideus form he seems to have a harder personality, dominated by grief and anger, and more inclined to punish in a justiciary way. Likes, Dislikes, et cetera: * His favorite color is dark blue * He seems to like pancakes, sausage, bacons, and Spiritine Apples. * He is "obsessed with" a fictional show called Emmalina's Kingdom. * He has arachnophobia and nyctophobia, though he does not seem to have much acrophobia. * He is atheist, and raises a skeptical eyebrow at the idea of Gods existing in Elkloria. * He does not seem to like school all that much, but finds school work to be relatively easy. * He seems to find it funny he can still be startled by magical phenomena and creatures. * He seems interested in a manner of topics, including things such as history, science, inventing, and programming, though he apparently could never get the "hang of" inventing and programming. History Book 1 etcetera.... Biography Khi grew up on Earth with his adoptive parents, Drakonai and Boravia Pire. He grew up not knowing about magic and believing his parents died. Relationships Khyonessa Nevula: Khyonessa is Khioneus's sister. At first he didn't understand that he had a sister, seeming confused, but eventually they grew closer et cetera I will expand later Metara Arigmorina: Metara is Khi's best friend, whom he considers equivalent to a sister. Maximillis Arigmorina: Max is considered as a brother to Khi, but Max saw Khi as a crush he could never have Angeline: Before Khi found out the truth, Khi was very close to Angeline, to the point of having a small crush on her--though this was not a real crush, more of a magically induced infatuation. Finding out Angeline wasn't "Angeline" shattered him inside Powers [[Neurazia|'Neurazian']]' Magic': Khi can perform many different spells that he learned * Maxim Spacio Intero: This complex spell is the first spell Khi ever did; it allows the caster to increase the interior dimensions of a space but not the exterior dimensions, and allows the caster to assert their dominion over the extra-dimensional space created, making it their domain which they can manipulate. * [[Semideus|'Semideus Magic']]: Khi is a Semideus, and as such has the magical powers of one, though he has limitations * Magic Nullification: Khi can nullify enchantments and curses without realizing it if he is in danger, it is unknown whether he can will himself to * Infinite Magic Power: Khi can call on a source of infinite magic, as shown when Trisken used his power to keep the Demon Portal open * Healing Fluids: Certain fluids from Khi's body have magical properties including healing; Khi seems grossed out by the idea of using his body fluids like medicine * Fae Form: Khi can use the spell Maethaea Nymfara to turn into a Fae temporarily, though his Fae form is linked to his human form and he can kill his human form by using too much magic in the Fae form. Nearby things, including his clothes, combust when he transforms, and his clothes are replaced by a simple toga, or rather, chiton instead. * Divination: Khi can see visions of the future in the period of unconsciousness after becoming a Fae * Necromagy: Khi can bring the souls of the dead back into their bodies while in his Fae form [[Polymorphizm|'Polymorphizm']]: Khi is a Bimorphik, which means he can transform into one specific creature with the spell Sumar Transformoa, though this is only needed in the first transformation. It should be noted that his clothes do not transform with him unless in a magical wardrobe * Human Form * Dragon Form Items [[Eye Color Changing Amulet|'Eye Color Changing Amulet']]: This gold necklace with a blue stone pendant changed Khi's eye color so he'd be less conspicuous as the Prince of Neurazia [[NOTT Communication Amulet|'NOTT Communication Amulet']]: This is an amulet inserted into his body, at his deltoid, that allows him to communicate with others in the NOTT Trivia * Khi is demisexual. He only feels attraction after a strong personal connection, and demiromantic. This could have been a reason for him to doubt his feelings for Angeline, a girl he had only just met * Khioneus's name means an adjective form of the Phantasian word for blizzard, though how this works is vague. The Phantasian word khioneus could have come from Greek χιόνος, the genitive of χιόν, meaning snow Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Semideus